Kitty Killer
by AggiE' x3
Summary: TRADUCCION Jasper tiene un problema con los gatos, siempre los mata, ya sea accidentalmente o concientementexD descubran un poco de la videa de esos 29 gatitos muertos xD...
1. Chapter 1

bueno tal como se lo prometi a mi amix kate alias " edwardcullenmaniac" hoy subo el primer capt de kitty killer (asesino de gatos) una historia dibertida xD bueno es mi punto de vista. ojo ESTA ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCION, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A edwardcullenmaniac YO SOLO ME DEDICO A LA TRADUCCION XD TODO PERTENECE A STEPHANIE MEYER.

KITTY KILLER!

"Diamante"

(Dimond)

Es la primera semana luego de que Alice descubriera lo compulsiva que era al comprar ,y trajera a casa a este hermoso pequeño lindo y tierno gatito, bueno en realidad era una gatita, tenia una nariz rosa , patitas rosas y amplias, hermosos ojos verdes , y una pequeña y linda colita.

Era una gatita en blanco y negro, todas sus patitas eran negras hasta el camino del muslo incluyendo su colita; su carita era blanca, con una oreja negra incluyendo el mentón, Su vientre es de color blanco, con un hocico negro, y tenía una mancha blanca atrás, con la excepción de una gran forma de diamante negro en el centro.

La gatita era muy hiperactiva la mayor parte del tiempo, y esto puso loco a Jasper. El estaba hiperactivo todo el tiempo en torno a esta gatita, y la odiaba! El no podía estar cerca de Alice con su hiper-actividad porque podría ser mentalmente dañado por el resto de su vida!!

Un día, todo el mundo estaba fuera de caza, a excepción de Jasper, que fue la noche anterior porque había estado al borde de la muerte. El estaba esperando en casa con la gatita rápidamente dormida cuando Alice apareció; ella le dijo lo que había estado haciendo, y sus ojos le dijeron lo mismo. Jasper solo estaba sentado ahí mientras Alice le mostraba con gran entusiasmo todos los hermosos vestidos que había comprado, que apenas la cubrían; el estaba ahí viéndola de un buen modo reteniendo su hiperactividad cuando la gatita hiperactiva se despertó.

"Um… tenemos un problema" es todo lo que Jasper pudo decir a velocidad Vampirica antes de que empezara a correr alrededor de la casa; Jasper corrió los mismos caminos que la gatita había corrido, el estaba al mismo nivel de entusiasmo e hiperactividad que la gatita cuando esta vio un ratón y se volvió mas hiperactiva aun, y afectando totalmente a Jasper.

"CORRE" fue todo lo que salio de el antes de que comenzara a volverse loco, e ir a la caza de su inexistente cola! Corrió y corrió tan rápido que ni si quiera noto cuando piso a la gatita.

"Crack" "MEO-" (sonidos de la gatita muriendo)

"EEEEEEEK!! ¡Jasper la próxima vez que quiera un gato, recuérdame de conseguir uno que sea perezoso! – dijo Alice mientras corría hacia la gatita y limpiaba el desastre.

Alice aprendió que: … una hiperactiva Alice (mas) un súper hiperactivo gato (es igual a) Jasper explotando!

Gravamen tos del gatito:

**Aquí yace un gatito llamado Diamante;  
**

**(Dimond)  
**

**Mayo**

**Que el gatito y su alma descanse en paz**

**!Y no pueden haber más gatitos hiperactivos cerca de Jasper y una hiperactiva Alice, al mismo tiempo¡**

bueno espero les halla gustado, ami me parece un historia muy curiosa por la trama, no puedo imaginarme a jasper persiguiendo un cola inexistente xD plis dejen reviews.


	2. simon

todos los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer

Era mediados de julio, cuando Emmett trajo a casa un gatito

"¿Emmett? Ese es el trabajo de Alice" dijeron todos.

"bueno… ¡a quien le importa! Este gatito luce igual que Garfield!" respondió Emmett.

"pero no es tan gordo" dijo Alice.

"y no tiene la piel suave y esponjosa" agrego Rosalie.

"y tiene una mirada realmente aterradora en sus ojos" agrego Bella.

"y tratando de escapar" concluyo Alice.

"Algo que no es tierno" dijeron todos excepto uno.

"Eso es por que es el hermano de Garfield" señalo Edward.

"¿En verdad? ¿Entonces por que no tiene casa?"Pregunto Emmett

"¡mira alrededor de su cuello idiota!" respondió Alice al encontrar el collar de diamantes.

"¿Qué? Tiene un montón de rocas que fueron adheridos a un cinturón pegados a el! "Emmett respondió, y agregó," con las palabras de Simon hermano de Garfield en la etiqueta… "

"Ahora tenemos que devolverlo" dijo Jasper.

"NO! El gatito de verdad me gusta!" mientras Emmett decía esto, el gatito trato de escapar hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, Emmett pensó que quería comida, tan pronto como se la dio, este salto hacia Jasper mirando como llevaba una mochila de piel (algo para que los gatos afilen las uñas) a sus espaldas.

A pocos minutos de risas de casi todo el mundo y un Emmett malhumorado en el sofá con Jasper, que estaba haciendo algo misterioso, todos pararon de reír al ver la sangre en los labios y dientes de Jasper.

"¿Qué? Los hermanos de los gatos famosos son mi tipo favorito de gatos" –respondió este.

Emmett aprendió: un gato casi famoso (mas) Jasper (es igual a) adiós! adiós! Al casi famoso gatito.

En su grava mentó:

**Aquí descansa Simon el hermano no tan famoso de Garfield.**

**Tal vez será famoso en el cielo…**

**Y probablemente ningún otro pariente de Garfield conozca a Jasper.**

**

* * *

**

**xD bueno que dicen les gusto? pobre simon murio antes de ser famoso xD espero sus reviews.**


	3. Gema

Un día, Esme fue a la tienda de mascotas, sólo para mirar losgatos, no pensaba comprar ninguno, pero como cualquier amante de los animales, ¡no pudo resistirlo

**Esta es solo una traducción, la historia pertenece a edwardcullenmaniac aquí les dejo el link para que puedan ver la historia. PSD /s/4025367/1/ Este capt se sitúa antes de crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Gema**

Un día, Esme fue a la tienda de mascotas, sólo para mirar los gatos, no pensaba comprar ninguno, pero como cualquier amante de los animales, ¡no pudo resistirlo! Ella compro un gato que se veía muy dulce, que era puramente blanco, de pelaje mullido y que tenía dos firmes ojos azules. Parecía el gato de los dioses, como un greco antiguo podría haber dicho.

Cuando llevo a casa al lindo gatito, todas las chicas Cullen fueron a adorarlo, incluso Emmett fue a verlo.

Alice amó mucho a este gato, ella lo vistió de ropas bellas, el gato poseyó la cama más cara que se pudiera encontrar y un campo de juegos para gatos. De hecho, tuvo su propio cuarto, repleto de juguetes, su cama, una pequeña caja con incrustaciones de diamantes y platos de comido y agua, también con diamantes. Tuvo la comida más cara del mercado y su agua era de Montaña de Hielo.

Al principio, ninguno de los chicos notó que las chicas le prestaban demasiada atención al gato. Edward no hizo nada en absoluto, porque él no tenía chica (recuerden que este capitulo es antes que de Crepúsculo) que amar. A Carlisle no le importó porque sabía que Esme lo quería más. Emmett… bueno, se le podría considerar como una de las "chicas".

Luego de unas 3 semanas, Jasper siempre estaba molesto con el gato y, oficialmente, odiaba al gato. Un día, cuando nadie prestaba atención, y Alice estaba ausente en Grecia, comprando cosas para el gato, Jasper saltó al tejado con el gatito en sus brazos y lo soltó, luego bajó y cayó de cuclillas.

Algunos milisegundos más tarde, Emmett, Rosalie, y Esme se acercaron corriendo hacia el techo y gritaron todo juntos " ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!" y fueron a vengar la muerte de su gatito. Hicieron trizas a Jasper, aunque esto no se comparó a lo que le hizo Alice a su regreso.

Esme aprendió: Nunca debes ir a una tienda de mascotas de nuevo, o sino comprarás un gatito, el cual será amado, pero luego morirá

Gravamentos del gatito:

Aquí descansa gema.

Tal vez ahora descanse en paz y tal vez otros gatitos no pasaran por el lado oscuro de Jasper.

* * *

**Bueno e aquí otro capt. Mas espero les haya gustado xD.**


End file.
